legoislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Maelstrom
The Maelstrom is a dark, menacing form of chaos that was created when Baron Typhonus was pulled into the last piece of Pure Imagination in the Temple of the First Builders on Crux in the Nimbus Galaxy. After Doc Overbuild tried to keep the Maelstrom within Crux, the planet exploded into thousands of chunks while the core of Crux transformed into a swirling black hole, the Maelstrom. Ever since then, the Maelstrom has become the primary enemy of the entire LEGO Universe, including regular LEGO villians. Its power has corrupted thousands of minifigs and turned them into its foot soldiers, Stromlings. The Maelstrom's presence in the Milky Way was delayed for years until 2010, when XERRD accessed the Maelstrom to create his Mutant Dinos. History Quest for Pure Imagination Several years prior to the 21st century, the LEGOLAND Government sent two explorers, Baron Typhonus and Doctor Overbuild into space to find the Last Essence of Pure Imagination. They were soon met by notorious space pirate Hael Storm, who Doc Overbuild needed to help them find warrior knight Duke Exeter so he could help them on their search. The explorers found Exeter, who led them to a clue on the planet Gallant 5 that mentioned the First Builders. After traveling farther, eventually arriving in the Nimbus Galaxy where they found an Imagination Temple on the planet Crux. On Crux, the explorers found the Last Essence of Pure Imagination, allowing them to imagine and build whatever they wanted. Unfortunately, Baron Typhonus' mind had been wearing away on the trip and imagined a dark spider to show that Imagination should have no limitations. However, the dark spider turned on the Baron and pulled him into the Imagination Nexus, corrupting it into a dark chaotic power. The dark power battled the remaining explorers. Doc Overbuild managed to plug the darkness into the planet. However, Crux couldn't contain the darkness, and exploded into millions of small chunks. Where the center of Crux was now a dark, swirling black hole of chaos, the Maelstrom. Battling the Nexus Force Maelstrom's goal was simple: eradicate all of Imagination in the LEGO Universe. However, it was met with a challenge. The three remaining explorers who survived the explosion teamed up with Vanda Darkflame, the Baron's former assistant, and formed the Nexus Force, an organization dedicated to defeating the Maelstrom. The Maelstrom responded by corrupting millions of Minifigs all across the Nimbus Galaxy into its mindless servents known as Stromlings. Stromlings, however, were forced back by the Nexus Force. Despite this setbacks, the Maelstrom continued to corrupt minifigs into its cause. The Battle of Nimbus Station The Maelstrom decided to launch an attack on a minifig plaza on one of the planetary chunks. Led by Stromling Champion Murgle Blotch, Stromling Ape Kinga Hurl, Dark Spiderling Invader Whack Bliddo, and the dreaded Four Riders of the Maelstrom, a Stromling army hid behind minifig cardboard-cuts in an attempted to trap and kill the Nexus Force founders. However, the founders managed fight back, defeating wave after wave of Stromling and killing the Riders and other Stromling leaders. The planet chunk was later rebuilt and named Nimbus Station. Fighting Back Despite this lose, the Maelstrom remained determined to defeat the Nexus Force. One of the Nexus Force factions, the Paradox, began to study the Maelstrom in its research facilities in Avant Gardens and Forbidden Valley to discover the true extent of its powers, the former managing to contain the Maelstrom in Avant Gardens. The Maelstrom then launched an attack that critically damaged Captain Sky Lane's ship, the Venture Explorer, as it was transporting Nexus Force recruits to Nimbus Station. Almost concurrently, the Maelstrom in the Paradox Research Facility broke free due to a massive accidental explosion, destroying the facility and either killing or infecting the Paradox members with the Maelstrom. It also infected the security robots surrounding the facility. The only survivor was Paradox Researcher Wisp Lee, who managed to contain one Dark Spiderling. The Maelstrom went farther, corrupting the pirates and apes in Gnarled Forest and creating Dark Ronins and Maelstrom Horsemen in Forbidden Valley to fight back the Ninjas, Pirates, and Nexus Force members in the area. Portabello and Deep Freeze are home of infestations of Maelstrom Beavers and Dark Ones. Property Worlds were taken over by Stromlings in order to prevent the use of Imagination. However, the Maelstrom was constantly pushed back with efforts made by the Nexus Force. Its darkest secret was discovered in the Paradox Research Facility in the Forbidden Valley. The Paradox scientists discovered that Baron Typhonus, long thought to be dead, is alive and now known as the Darkitect. The Darkitect has given into his corruption and now controls the Maelstrom. Dino Attack The Darkitect began planning to take over Earth, which he saw as a threat to his reign. The Maelstrom spreaded beyond the Nimbus Galaxy and reached the Milky Way Galaxy, where it infected nearby planets until it reached Earth. After reaching the planet, the Maelstrom infected a temple on Adventurers' Island and the temples around it. The temple was soon discovered by XERRD, who took the Maelstrom's power and created Mutant Dinosaurs to unleash on the LEGO Planet While the Dino Attack raged on the planet, the Maelstrom grew stronger and stronger. Unfortunate TumTum Tribe Islanders and explorers came upon the Maelstrom and were turned into Stromlings who were more intelligent and powerful then the Stromlings in the Nimbus Galaxy. However, as the end of 2010 came near, the Dino Attack Team and XERRD directed their focus on Adventurers' Island, where the former was there to destroy the Maelstrom temple. To stop this threat, the Maelstrom infected several Dino Attack Agents and XERRD operatives and began to personally take control of the Mutant Dinos. The Dino Attack Team and XERRD soon became aware of the Maelstrom was attempting to take the LEGO Planet for its own. Both sides quickly began closing in on the Maelstrom temple. The full details of the event have been withheld from the public, but the Maelstrom was defeated and its presence on Earth was greatly diminished. However, the deed the done. The Maelstrom now has a presence on Earth and continues to corrupt minifigs on the planet. An Earth-based group of the Nexus Force has since been created to protect the Earth from the chaos. Battle for Crux Prime In late 2010, the Darkitect made an alliance with Lord Garmadon, the sinister leader of a army of of Skullkin ninjas. The alliance called for Garmadon's Skullkin to mine the largest chunk of Crux, Crux Prime, to gather Maelstrom Ore for reasons unknown. This alliance came into conflict with the Nexus Force's plans to construct Nexus Tower on Crux Prime. The Nexus Force began establishing footholds on Crux Prime and became allies with the powerful Sensei Wu, a Spinjitzu master forced off his homeworld of Ninjago by Garmadon's Skullkin warriors for the coming battle while a villainos Maelstrom cloud began issuing Invader Stromlings on to the world to force back the Nexus Force when they would arrive. In early February, the Nexus Force began a full scale invasion of Crux Prime. For the next four months, the Nexus Force would battle fiercely while construction on the Nexus Tower continued. In June, the Nexus Tower was completed, greatly damaging the Maelstrom's hold on the Nimbus Galaxy. The Final Battle The Maelstrom was being slowly weakened by the Nexus Force's efforts. The Maelstrom's hold on Crux Prime almost disappeared after the Nexus Tower was built. The Maelstrom attempted to retaliate with the Spider Queen's attack on the Block Yard properties, the Maelstrom-assisted Skullkin attack on the [[Ninjago Monastery, and the surprise Stromling attack on Nimbus Station. However, each attack was put down successfully by the Nexus Force and allies. Despite the defeats, the Maelstrom managed to establish a small stronghold on Earth on a small Arctic island north of LEGOLAND. The Darkitect knew that the Nexus Force would begin plan for their final assualt, so he began to increase the Maelstrom across the Nimbus System. In late November, the Maelstrom attacked the approaching Frostburgh comet, turning it into a Maelstrom wasteland and halting its course around Nimbus Station. The Maelstrom's forces on Crux Prime also turned to launching a full-scale seige against Nexus Tower to distract the Nexus Force from the Maelstrom's plans.